onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Defropp
Fais pas l'con ! Ou, j'te démonte, t'façon ! http://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2016/53/1451743385-giphy.gif ---- Lorsque tu publies un message sur cette page : *N'oublie pas de donner un titre à ton message en haut à droite *Essaie de poster tes messages dans les sections adéquates : si tu veux me parler d'images et qu'il y a déjà une section de ce nom, poste ton message dedans. *N'oublie pas de signer ! ---- Pour moi : *Réclamations ou suggestions : ici ! *Staff : Liste des Administrateurs ! *Les bases de l'édition sur le wiki : Tutoriels ! Re: Différence à/a Salut tonton ! Ha mince, désolé. J'ai sans doute lu trop vite sans faire attention ^^. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois =) Ok ok ^^. Et oui j'ai changé cette erreur ;) Bref. Je ferais gaffe la prochaine fois ^^. Au passage, bien joué pour ton poste d'Admin et encore... BON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Aller bye et encore désolé ! Actualité ADQ:29/03 mars 29, 2016 à 11:57 (UTC) Strange french grammar rules I din't know any of french grammar rules about spaces etc. I'm sorry. --Meganoide (discussion) mars 29, 2016 à 23:30 (UTC) Salut Def ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais Barto dans le colimateur, surement a cause du plagiat de sa page, bref. C'était juste pour te dire qu'il a eu un très mauvais comportement sur le forum et n'a pas pensé aux autres contribs, donc si il fait encore une erreur comme celle-ci, je serais plus que favorable pour son ban. Et je pense que je ne serait pas le seul. A plus sur ce bon vieux tchat ! mars 30, 2016 à 21:33 (UTC) Chapitre 821: Modifications à effectuer Au boulot (c:) mars 31, 2016 à 13:00 (UTC) Codes Yo ! Pour te féliciter, je te fais un cadeau assez singulier, je te fais don de mon one piece ^^ Voici tous les codes que j'utilise pour réaliser mes tâches, selon moi, tu en aura besoin ^^ Si tu as des questions, hésites pas, mets tout ça ici:http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Defropp/global.js :P A++ avril 6, 2016 à 17:23 (UTC) // // // IMPORT D'ARTICLES // // importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:ReferencePopups/code.js', 'u:dev:DynamicImages/code.js', 'u:dev:ExtendedNavigation/code.js', 'u:zh.pad:MediaWiki:CountDown.js', // 'MediaWiki:Common.js/Snow.js', // 'u:c:MediaWiki:Snow.js', 'u:dev:Standard_Edit_Summary/code.js', 'w:c:dev:TopEditors/code.js', 'u:dev:EditcountTag/code.js', 'u:dev:FileUsageAuto-update/code.js' ] }, { type: "style", articles: 'u:zh.pad:MediaWiki:CountDown.css' }); importScriptPage( 'AjaxDiff/code.js', 'dev' ); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:View_Source/code.js' ] }); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-purgebutton.js', 'starwars'); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-ajaxundo.js', 'starwars'); importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Gadget-inactiveusers..js', 'starwars'); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ 'u:dev:Quick_Management/code.js' ] }); importScriptPage('WHAM/code.2.js', 'dev'); importScriptPage('ContribsLink/code.js', 'dev'); importArticles( { type: 'script', articles: [ // ... 'u:dev:LastEdited/code.js', // ... ] } ); importArticles({ type: 'script', articles: [ // ... 'w:c:dev:ReferencePopups/code.js', // ... ] }); Bonjour Defropp, Merci à toi. Merci de ton aide, je prends note. Bonne journée. Low.ngk (discussion) avril 16, 2016 à 12:33 (UTC) Références Ok merci! J'avais un peu perdu l'habitude de modifier des articles désolé XD--Loiciol (discussion) avril 18, 2016 à 18:45 (UTC) Sheephead Yo encore! C'est pour un souci de nom d'article. En gros le nom de Sheephead, le bras droit de Jack, est toujours écrit Sheephead sur le site mais dans tout les scans, et dans le nom original (Shīpusuheddo) c'est bien marqué Sheepshead (Sheep's head quoi, comme le jeu) du coup on change son nom dans les différents articles pour le nom Sheepshead, ou on garde celui qui est déjà en place actuellement?--Loiciol (discussion) avril 18, 2016 à 20:09 (UTC) Images Yo Defropp. Lorsque j'ajoute des images, je les mets une par une pour ne pas m’emmêler les pinceaux, j'utilise très souvent l'option "Aperçu" pour m'assurer que tout ce passe bien et que je ne fasse pas d'erreur (J'ai le souci du détail ^^'). Cela dit, j'essayerais de minimiser les modifs successives. Par contre, si je souhaites remplacer une ou plusieurs images, je signale un admin en lui envoyant un message comme celui-ci ou faut-il faire autrement ? J'aimerais que tu m'éclaires là-dessus. Salut Jama-Gong (discussion) avril 30, 2016 à 19:19 (UTC) Re: Image Perdue Yo ! Tu peux la supprimer, je l'avais en effet importé pour cet article mais finalement c'est inutile, il y a dedans déjà bien assez d'illustrations ! Suppression d'une image Yo, tu peux supprimer cette image (Kaido vs l'Alliance Kid Apoo Hawkins.png) stp, je vais la remplacer. Merci Jama-Gong (discussion) mai 1, 2016 à 14:21 (UTC) Coup de Main Yo defropp, j'ai remarqué que tu semble supprimer les moments clés, j'Ai décidé de te donner un petit coup de main, j'imagine que cela ne te causera pas de problème ? Si oui, envoie moi un message ^^ mai 5, 2016 à 16:38 (UTC) Ah sweet ! Parce que j'Ai rien à foutre tfacon heheh, Pis comme à ce qu'il parrait je modifie rapidement, j'imagine que je pourrais être utile un petit peu :P mai 5, 2016 à 16:43 (UTC) Suppression d'Images Bonjour Def ! Comment ça va ? Je t'écrit juste pour te demander de ne plus supprimer les images que j'importes à l'avenir, même si celles-ci restent quelques jours sans être sur aucune page car quand je fais ça, c'est que je suis entrain de refaire la page en question et ça m'évite d'avoir à les réimporter plus tard^^ Merci de ta compréhension. A+ o/ Comprends pas Salut dis je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu supprimes les images sur ma page de profil ??? Pourtant elles viennent du wikia !?!